It's called friendship
by Cutie pari
Summary: A pure Duo os for my dear friend Nikki...hope my darling you will like it :-


A person was lying on the bed but sleep was far away from him..he was changing his side again and again but his mind was not ready to relax.. finally he got up with jerk and taking the key of his bike, he moved toward his destination...

He stopped his bike infront of a house, getting down from bike he ruffled his wet hair , due to heavy raining he had drained in water completely then move toward the door in rush because it is still raining and now he was feeling very cold..his palm was shievering while knocking the door and lips were trembeling...he was going to again press the bell when door open with jerk and the person who has opened the door was in really shocking state...

He can only uttered in shock : Dayaaaaa ?

Daya in heavy tone : Abhi andar aa jayu ?

Abhijeet pulled him inside and closed the door...moving toward his buddy in anger : jaan sakta hun ki itni raat ko aisa kaun sa toofan aa gya tha jo aap iss mausam me ghar se bahar nikal gaye ?

Daya making excuse: haan wo mai apne informer se milne aya tha par achanak se (in irritating tone ) ye kambakht baarish aa gyi...

Abhijeet smiled himself as he know there is no any informer, he came there only to see him but he didn't argue and said in soft tone : Daya tum pure bheeng gaye ho..jayo kapre badal lo...

Daya showing anger : mai theek hun bilkul...tumhe meri chinta karne ki jaroorat nahi...(in low murmering tone ) aur waise bhi tumhare kapre kaun sa mujhse fit ho jaega...

Abhijeet heard it , a disappointed smile came on his face..he move toward his room and came with a dress set...

Abhijeet grabbing him clothes : sayad tum bhool gye ho ki tumhare kuch kapre yahan bhi rahte hai..jayo jaldi change karke ayo...

Daya silently took the dress as he was really feeling uncomfortable in wet dress then he move toward for changing the dress...

Abhijeet in soothing smile : pagal larka...gussa bhi hai par bina mujhe dekhe chain nahi milta ise..aur khas karke tab jab mujhe koi chot ayi ho...(in laughing tone ) sacchi me one piece hai ..

Daya came back after changing and looked for Abhijeet...He looked at his buddy who was sitting on sofa so he also sat on another couch..

Abhijeet in naughty tone : i think someone is still angry..

Daya in rude tone : mai koi gussa nahi hun tumse ..huh..

Abhijeet in innocent tone : par maine tumhara naam kab liya Daya...

Daya in annoyed tone : Abhijeet ye jo tum bhole banne ki acting kar rahe ho na wo chhordo...

Abhijeet in complaining tone : are maine kab acting ki...(pressing hi bullet's wound )

Daya in stern tone : tumne apni dawai khayi ?

Abhijeet quickly: haan khali...itni karwi thi par fir bhi leli maine...

Daya in sharp tone : accha to peeli wali capsule khali na tumne, wo dinner ke baad wala...(in teasing tone ) waise tumne dinner bhi to kar hi liya hoga na..

Abhijeet in tense smile ; haan wo dinner karli aur wo peeli wali capsule bhi...

Daya in anger : tumne mujhe befakoof samajh ke rakha hai kya Abhijeet...tumhe kya lagta hai tum jhoot bologe aur mai nahi samjhunga...

Abhijeet with his all time innocent tantrum : Daya tu kya bol raha hai...mere to kuch samajh nahi aa raha...

Daya in teasing smile : over smar logo ke deemag me seedhi baat kabhi nahi jati... doctor ne jab tumhe koi peeli capsule di hi nahi to tumne kha kaisi li (abhijeet looked first at him in shock then lowerd his eyes )...

Daya controlling his anger :dinner ki ya nahi , sacchi batana warna mujhse bura koi nahi hoga...

Abhijeet in low tone : wo haath me pain ho raha tha to kuch bana nahi paya ...

Daya in anger : i knew it...(moving toward kitchen in anger while blabbering ) senior inspector Abhijeet injured hokar bhi ek pure gang ko pakarne akele ja sakte hai par apne liye dinner nahi bana sakte ...aur wo to chhoro mujhe bhi nahi bula sakte...unka superhero ka personality thoda kam jo ho jayega...kabhi to man karta hai sar phor lu

Abhijeet hiding his laugh : kiska sar Daya

Daya glaring him : apna...(abhijeet supressed his laugh ) haan haan aur hanso..(in warning tone ) par kl jab Acp sir se daant paregi na to sari battisi gul ho jayegi tumgari...

Abhijeet sparng from sofa in shock : kya ...tum Acp saheb ko meri complain karoge Daya ?

Daya in teasing smile ; jee bilkul aur saath me Dr tarika ko bhi...

Abhijeet in warning tone : Daya tu aisa kuch nahi karega...

Daya with grin on his face : wo sab baad me dekh lenge, pahle chalo room me, soup leni hai tumhe...aur saath me ye haldi wala doodh

Abhijeet wanted to rush out from there seeing these so called delicious food but after seeing his brother's anger and warning ..no option has left for him, so he silent followed his buddy with a crying face...

Abhijeet sat on bed and daya sat beside him with tray ...

Abhijeet gulping hard : Daya mai keh raha tha ki mujhe na kuch theek nahi lag raha ...mai so jata hun thori der...

Daya grabbing his wrist said in strict tone , chupchap baithe raho yahi (abhijeet made annoyed face )...

Abhijeet in cute angry tone : Daya tum bhut bure ho...(in fake crying ) apne masoom dost pe atyachar karte sharm nahi ata tumhe...

Daya controlling his laugh , jee...mujhe to bhut maja ata hai apne iss so called pyare dost pe atyachar karte...aur bdw itni bhi buri nahi bani hai...

Abhijeet in smirk : accha to layo mai bhi khilata hun ttumhe...

Daya instantly : nahi koi jaroorat nahi...maine dinner kar liya hai...agar maine nahi khaya hota pahle to pakka tumhe company dedeta...

Abhijeet in teasing : oh really...theek hai fir kal mai tumhe lunch, breakfast, dinner sabme soup hi dunga...

Daya in smily wink : ok dekh lenge...

After so much natak and drama abhijeet finished his soup..daya gave him medicine who took it while grumbling...

Daya helped Abhijeet to laying down on bed properly, he adjust his pillow and then covered him properly..

Abhijeet was staring at him lovingly so daya asked ; kya hua boss aise kya dekh rahe ho ?

Abhijeet in smile : apne pyare se pagle se dost ko dekh raha to jo mujhe dawai aur dinner karwane ke liye beech raat me uth ke aa gya...wo bhi gussa hone ke bawjood..

Daya just gave him a shy smile so abhijeet asked innocently: ab to tum gussa nahi ho na (daya nodded his head in no )...to fir tum meri complain bhi nahi karoge na...?

Daya in naughty tone : mai tumhara koi bhi kaam free me nahi kar sakta boss ...(in winking tone ) new watch lagegi ...meri ye wali na bilkul purani ho gyi...

Abhijeet in anger : isse accha to mai undono ki daant hi kha lunga... huh..

Daya in crying tone : boss tum mujhe ek watch nahi dila sakte...mai tumhare liye apni neend ka tyag karke aya..(in dramatic tone ) itne bhayank andhi toofan me mai tumse milne aya aur tum...(in disaapointed tone ) mujhe tujhse ye umeed nahi thi ...

Abhijeet in anger : Daya shut up...warna mai pagal ho jaunga...

Daya burst out in laugh while abhijeet hide his face in pillow, after sometime abhijeet didn't listen anything from Daya so peeped his face and became surprise to see Daya was sleeping beside him with his open mouth...

Abhijeet pat his head then smiled soothingly ...he also lay down beside his buddy with a great pleasure and happiness in his heart...

**The End...**

**A/n : Happiest birthday my dear nikki... May god you successful and healthy life:-**


End file.
